Brotherly Love
by Smokes91
Summary: What if the war for the AllSpark never began, the Decepticons and the Autobots were never created. How would Megatron and his little brother, Optimus, turn out.


Optimus awoke early one morning, noting that his mother and father had already woken up... But apparently his brother hasn't. He walked into Megatron's room. "Megatron... Get up" he said. Watching his brother just roll over. "Come on, get up" he said. Walking towards the berth. "GET UP!" he snapped as he placed a hand on Megatron's shoulder.

Megatron just swatted the hand away. "Go away" he said sleeply, rolling over once again.

"You have to get up" Optimus announced.

"Frag off!" Megatron snapped.

This did not go down well with his brother. "Get up... Or I'll get dad" he threatened.

"Yeah right. Whatever" Megatron stated, rolling over again.

Optimus walked out, Megatron thinking he had won, smiled. But his celebrations were cut short us Megatron's father walked in, followed closely by his brother. "Megatron!" he yelled.

Megatron rolled of the berth and fell to the floor. "Yes sir" he said, dragging himself to his feet.

"Your brother called you more times than I can count, and it took me coming in here for you to get up!" he snapped, Megatron just dropped his head, to look at the floor.

"Sorry sir, won't happen again sir" he said. Then his father stormed out, smashing past Optimus on his way.

"I told you so" Optimus teased, as he turned to look at his brother.

"Don't 'I told you so' me, Optimus" he said.

Optimus walked towards the door, then to annoy his brother, said. "I told you so".

Megatron chased Optimus out the door and down the stairs. By the time they got to the door, Megatron had caught upto his brother. "I'll get you" he laughed, as he continued to chase Optimus out the door.

"Boys, boys. Not in the house!" their mother yelled.

"Yes mum" they said, in unison. As they calmly walked out the door. When they got outside they continued their game. "You know what?" Megatron asked his brother.

"No. What?" Optimus asked.

"I'm going to give you a ten second headstart" he said. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5..." he counted, then Optimus realised what he was doing, and raced off as fast as his legs would carry him. "4... 3... 2... 1..." he finished counting. "Here I come Optimus" he said, chasing after his brother.

"You're never gonna catch me" Optimus said, a good 100 meters in front of Megatron.

"Wanna bet?" Megatron called. Optimus ran fasted, knowing that his brother was fast, and would catch up quickly. Optimus quickly looked back, and noticed that Megatron had gained a lot of ground. So Optimus ran faster to keep from his brother, but then out of nowhere Megatron tackled Optimus, and layed a hand on his back. "Tag. You're it" he said pulling himself to his feet and running off.

"You asked for it" Optimus announced, running after his brother.

They played tag until their mother called. "Optimus... Megatron. Midday energon time" he called. Getting both Optimus and Megatron's complete attention.

"Race you" Megatron yelled, getting to his feet and running towards the house.

"Oh, that's it. You're on" Optimus laughed dragging himself to his feet and running after Megatron.

When they got inside, their mother already had their energon on the table. "Thanks mum" Optimus said, but Megatron just simply sat down and started drinking. Optimus elbowed him.

Megatron stopped drinking only long enugh to thank his mum for the energon. "Oh... Thanks mum".

"You're welcome boys. Oh and once you're finished, you can both go and clean your rooms. I am sick of having to clean up after you!" she snapped.

"Yes mum" they said, in unison.

Once they had both finished they energon, they went up to clean their rooms, as they were asked. "Hey Megatron!" Optimus yelled.

"What?!" he replied.

"Why have I got your books in my room?!" Optimus asked, picking up his brothers books.

Megatron ran into Optimus' room, noticing that Optius had already picked them up. "Oh, uh, well. I don't know" he announced.

"Well get 'em out of here!" he snapped. Almost throwing the books into his brother hands.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't have to snap" he said, taking the books to his room.

It took about half an hour for both brothers to fully clean their rooms. But once they had finished, they wanted to go for a drive, or in Megatron's case, a fly. They ran downstairs, "Dad?" Megatron got his father's attention. "Can Optimus and I go down to the fields?" he asked.

"Why?" his father asked.

Megatron gulped, hoping that he didn't need a good reason. "We just want to get out and about. We were hoping to go down to the river as well" he stated.

His father stared at them. "Don't be home too late. Got it!" he snapped, approaching the mechs.

"Yes sir" he said.

"Yes sir" Optimus said, following his brother out the door.

When the got outside, they transformed into their alt modes. Megatron transformed into a cybertronian style jet. While Optimus transformed into a cybertronian style car. Both vehicles were a browny-sliver in colour, and had cybertronian tattoos all over their bodies (kinda like human finger prints, their tattoos can be used to identify each cybertronian. Each cybertronians tattoos are totally unique). Megatron flew over head, just behind Optimus, being the older brother always felt he had to protect his little brother. As the war for the AllSpark never began, there are no Autobots, or Decepticons, but just like Earth; there are bad bots. When they finally got to the fields, they both tranformed into their bipedal model.

"Tag you're it" Optimus said, putting a hand on Megatrons back. He ran off and was very closely followed by Megatron.

"I'm gonna get up, little bro" he yelled. Chasing him through the fields.

Megatron then tagged Optimus. "Ha, you're it" he said. Optimus quickly turned and ran after his older brother.

They continued this game, until they were bother exhausted. Megatron fell to the ground. "Wow. I'm tired. I feel like going for a swim. What do you think?" he asked, Optimus sat beside him.

"I think it is a wonderful idea" he said, standing up and offering Megatron a helping hand. Megatron planned to trick his lttle brother. He grabbed his hand, and as Optimus started to pull his brother up, Megatron pulled him down, quickly jumping to his feet. "Hey, that's not fair. That is it. You're dead" Optimus said, as he pulled himself up and ran after his older, and very annoying, brother.

"Come get me" Megatron yelled. Megatron ran until he reached the river, he stood beside the river for a moment, until suddenly something pushed him in. "Hey!" he yelled, resurfacing and noticing his brother standing on the bank.

"Sucked in" Optimus said, laughing his spark out.

Megatron took this oppitunity to swim quietly back to shore, he lunged out of the energon water grabbing his brother, and dragged him in. "Sucked in" he said. As he looked at his brother.

"I hate you" Optimus said.

"I know" Megatron answered. They swam, played and mucked around for hours, until Megatron swam back over to the bank, and dragged himself out of the river.

"Little help here" he heard an annoying voice, pretending to not hear his brother, just kept walking. Optimus quietly dragged himself onto the bank and ran after his brother.

Megatron was tackled to the ground and pinned by his younger, by surprising strong, brother. "Guess what?" he asked.

"What?" Megatron asked, looking up into his brother's yellow optics (since the war never began, their optics never changed colours, they remained yellow all their lives).

"I got you" Optimus announced, loosening his grip on his brother, and standing up.

He began to walk away from his brother, until he was stopped dead in his track. "Op" Megatron said, softly.

Optimus hadn't heard his nickname in a very long time. He turned to his brother, Megatron was patting his chest. "Come on" he said, knowing that his brother would never give up the oppotunity to cuddle his big brother. As he got older Megatron no longer wanted to hug his brother, thinking it would make him seem 'gay', but he only realised now, how much he missed it. Optimus ran over to his brother, and lay down, and placed him head on Megatron's chest. "Omega" Optimus used Megatron's nickname for the first time in over a thousand years.

"Yeah?" he asked. Looking down at his brother, who had his head on his chest.

Optimus looked up at his brother. "I love you, bro" he said.

"I love you too, little brother" Megatron answered, placing his arm across Optimus's chest. They hadn't relaxed on each other in a couple of thousand years, but it felt good to share their feelings again. Megatron watched as his brother began to fall into recharge. He just smiled and looked up to the sky, and watched as the last rays of sun, began to dip below the horizon. He knew that they would have to get back home soon, but he didn't care at the moment. The most important thing was, that he was with his little brother, and that's all that mattered.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. **

**I hope I didn't make it too 'gay'.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
